


Why I love you

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gives Keith reasons why he loves him. (This one kinda sucks but I needed something for the second day of Klance week.<br/>Klance week 2016: Love/Hate (August 5th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I love you

Keith and Lance love each other. That much is obvious. They've loved each other for the longest time. Everyone was so happy when they had confessed to each other and more importantly they were happy. Their bond that was once fueled by a rivalry and inability to properly express their feelings for each other was replaced by their newfound love.

“Hey sweetheart.” Lance greeted Keith. Lance had just entered Keith’s room.

“Hi Lance.” Keith greeted back. Keith loved how Lance would call him cute pet names.

Lance sat on Keith’s bed and wrapped an arm around Keith. “Anything going on today, babe?”

“Nothing really.”

“Why don't we go on a date?”

“Sure” Keith answered casually, then paused. “Lance”

“Yeah”

“Why do you love me?” Keith asked.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“I've never been very sociable. I don't remember my parents and I'm not like you. You could have anybody you wanted yet you chose me. Why? I'm just boring Keith.”

“Woah woah woah. You are not just boring old Keith. You're my Keith. I love you because you're you. The others love you too. You're a loner but that's because you've never had anyone. Sure I could have flirted with anybody until they said yes but I love you. I love your personality. I love your looks. I love the way you blush and the way you respond when I call you sweetheart or babe. You're fiery personality is one of the reasons I'm attracted to you. You were one of the best fliers in the Garrison until you got kicked out. You're a paladin of Voltron. That's not boring, that's super interesting. I love everything about you.”

Keith started crying. “Keith, babe I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Lance asked and looked at Keith curiously.

“No I'm fine.” Keith responded and wiped away the tears. “It's just that nobody has ever said that to me before. Thank you Lance.” He said and pulled Lance into a passionate kiss.

After all it was a thin line between love and hate.


End file.
